legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
La Nueva Familia de Arzonia
In construction La Nueva Famillia de Arzonia (Spainish for The New Family of Arzonia), also simplu known as the Arzonia Family and Los Familia de Arzonia, is a family lead by Maria Arzonia and operated as the central faction of the Catholic Rebels, deemed to take back the Catholic Church from the control of Michael Langdon and the Fallen Roman Catholic Church. Prior to Maria's take over and its reformation, the Arzonia Family serves as an evil crime family and supporting antagonist of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files. After Maria took over the family and reformed it, it became the main heroic faction of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior and a major heroic faction in the following stories in both storylines of LOTM: Sword of Kings and ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow''. The family was formerly connected to Mafusa Gang (and therefore subsquently connected to Leohart's Cult, Triggers Hell and The Revelation of Qliphoth as a whole), and its tyranny came to an end after the death of the Arzonia Brothers, the former leaders of the family. After her return as a spirit, Maria rebuilt the family and regared all of her close friends as her family members, turning it from a criminal family into a heroic vilginate family that helped to fight against the KnightWalker Alliance in all the ways. Maria managed to rename it into La Nueva Famillia de Arzonia and decide to take down the Fallen Roman Catholic Church, taking back Vatican from evil, and subsquently destroying KnightWalker Family bit by bit. The New Arzonia Family serves as a foil to Polícia Civil do Estado do Rio de Janeiro (which turned evil when Felix Drake took over it). They wanted no authority above others and only bring freedom instead of management on people, and therefore it is purely Chaotic Good. The New Arzonia Family are also considered as one of the most heartwarming heroic organizations in CIS Production storylines, with the motherly caring attitude of its matron, Maria Arzonia, who accepted anyone who is loyal, kind-hearted and brave allies of her into her family. No matter if they join her or not, no matter what their parentage are, as long as they were kind, gentle and showed all kinds of normal love in front of Maria, the leader of this reformed family will always regarded them as one of her family. ''Members Top Executives *Maria Arzonia - Leader Corazon / Heart (Representing love) ♥️'' *''Carl Robinson - Pica / Spade (Representing death) ♠️'' *''Matt Butcher - Trebol / Clover (Representing happiness) ♣️'' *''Magilou - Diamante / Diamond (Representing wealth) ♦️'' Although Maria is the leader of the executives, the four Top Executives share equal rights, maintain an equal relationship and address each other as their name directly. IMG 7640.png Reckless.Fist.(Raven).full.1632106.jpg Blade.Master.(Raven).full.1340353.jpg Maxresdefaultvdgg.jpg ''Catholic Rebel Members (Corazon Army) *Noelle Bor'' *''Acqua of the Back'' *''Cardina Sforza - Spy'' *''Plaisir (inside Melancholia's mind)'' *''Esther Blanchett - Spy'' *''Vento of the Front (saved from brainwashing)'' *''Sister Kate'' *''Petros Yogdis - Intended new pope (leave after World War III ended)'' Tbframe5-29-noelle-sm.jpg AcquaoftheBack.png Caterina Sforza 2.jpg Joan.of.Arc.(Fate.Apocrypha).full.2047687.jpg -animepaper.net-picture-standard-anime-trinity-blood-esther-156547-welyn-preview-e47a52db.jpg Vento of the Front Novel.jpg -animepaper.net-picture-standard-anime-trinity-blood-kate-156705-welyn-preview-aed6dc32.jpg Pietro Yogdis profile.jpg ''Ousted Members (Old Arzonia Family) *Arzonia Brothers (all deceased)'' **''Cain Arzonia'' **''Robert Arzonia'' **''Jacob Arzonia'' Dda1536ddcf6434c51ef82a32534d771.jpg ''Organizations Corazon Army *'Main Targets: KnightWalker Family as a whole, Fallen Roman Catholic Church, Manufacturing Progressive Sciences and New USSR''' The Corazon Army was including most of the members of Catholic Rebels, as well as allies from both Anglican Church and the remnants of Eastern Orthodox Church, and it was led directly by the Family's leader, Maria, operating inside Western Europe. They were allowed to move freely to take actions against the KnightWalker Family and the force of Manufacturing Progressive Sciences around the continent. After the World War III restarted after the deeds of B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 and his allies, the Corazon Army had imminently rescued Cardinal Petros Yogdis from Generve from Michael's assassin, Cardinal Antonio Borgia. They escorted Cardinal Yogdis to Tenguu City under Maria's command, so that Katarina would protect him from danger. The Corazon Army bears resemblence of the original Arzonia Family, using bombs and arson to destroy their enemies, but they never harmed civillians and never involved into crimes. ''Trebol Army *'Main Targets: Mafusa Gang, the Underworld, Leohart's Cult and Iscariot Section XIII' The '''Trebol Army' took command from Matt Butcher, operating around anywhere where the remnants of Mafusa Gang were still participating the evil deeds. They were not participating battles unless their lead executive gave them orders. Their major job was to gather all current informations about the situation and informed their executive as soon as possible, and Matt will present it to Ratatoskr and the Rogues whom the New Arzonia Family is allied with after the death of Sonia Nevermind. They were acting more like spies than soldiers. ''Pica Army *'Main Targets: Ultimate Despair, Novosic Kingdom, Carissa's Force and Godom Empire ' The '''Pica Army' was the most agreesive part of the Arzonia Family, as they were all the soldiers and troops that inflicted direct harm to enemies. Some of its soldiers were former KnightWalker Soldiers who fled the KnightWalker Family and surrendered to the SU. Maria knew about their hatred to the family, knowing they were forced to do the crimes, and she allowed them to fight for Anti-KnightWalker factions so that they could atone their sins with their actions, pretty much forgiving them. The Pica Army was led by Carl Robinson, who was pretty dissatisfied that Maria was using former soldiers from the KnightWalker Family, believing they were pretending to surrender or will start slipping back to their old ways in the KA Army. Later, after Michael banished Carl into Sleepy Hollow, Maria decided to keep the place of Pica Executive vacant until she found Carl, though Matt later suggested her to allow Cardinal Sforza to take the role temporarily, which she did. The Pica Army then went much quieter and tried to find a chance to take down Godom Empire. ''Diamante Army *'Main Targets: Manufacturing Progressive Sciences, Leohart's Cult, Polícia Civil do Estado do Rio de Janeiro, Sepiriah Gastronomics and all corrput officials around the world that have huge illegal properties.' The '''Diamante Army' had the least members out of all four factions and was under the command of Magilou, and it was the faction that later worked with Ratatoskr in Brazil so that they would help in the attack against Akrak Couteau, an evil executive of MPS. It later expanded and included the witches from Magilou's coven, that later helped Magilou and Maria to fight against enemies led by Ara Astaroth. The Diamante Army is the only sub-faction of Arzonia Family that is almost purely magical and have little to no technology. They also support many goods and materials (like food and money) of all kind that would support the Anti-KnightWalker Forces, including the Rogues. Under Maria's permission, the Diamante Army acted like a group of well-intentioned outlaws who robbed from corrupt officials and support the poor people, acting like Robin Hood. Family Strength ''Theme History Past Former Incarnation of Arzonia Family End of Crimes Catholic Church Restoration Trivia *To distinguish her reformed family from true evil criminals like Mafusa Gang, Maria only allowed theft, plunder, arson and bombing against their ''enemies, considering those ways as fighting fire with fire and last resorts. However, she never allowed anyone to murder, terrorize or plunder any innoncent citizen as well as her allies, and she never allowed deeds like raping, sexual abuse and many more that was too disturbing. Anyone disobeyed her rules will be severly punished, since they had crossed the line of humanity itself. Category:CIS Productions Category:Families Category:Groups Category:Organization Category:Heroes Category:Reincarnations Category:Catholic Rebels Category:Chaotic Good Category:Freedom Fighters Category:OCs Category:Reformed Villains Category:Chronos Empire Category:Ratatoskr Members Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mass Murderers Category:Arsonists Category:Extremists Category:Good Counterparts Category:Team Witness members Category:Alliance of Freedom Category:Outlaws Category:Thieves Category:Anti Heroes Category:Double Agent Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Demon Slayers Category:Vigilante Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Action Hero Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Pure Good Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Slayers Category:Soldiers Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Major Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Secret Agents Category:Characters liked by Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Revolutionaries